


Beating Heart

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: “Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars..”





	Beating Heart

_“Are ye ready?”_  Finn sneaked up to me from behind and whispered into my ear, while I was talking to Bayley. At least I found a familiar face to talk to at his wedding.

Bayley was smiling a bright smile before she nodded at me and excused herself. I turn around to look in the all too familiar set of bright blue eyes that were sparkling in the light. He was giddy and excited but I didn’t know what for.

_“Ready for what?”_  I asked Finn and looked at him puzzled.

_“Ye shouldn’t ask any questions. Every time I ask ye if yer ready, ye’ve to say ‘always’.”_  There was a giggle when he finished his sentence and I couldn’t help but join in.

_“Alright. Always.”_ I said in between giggles.

_“Tat’s what I wanted to hear.”_ Finn bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist before he moved closer to plant a soft kiss on the top of my head. I inhaled the scent of cologne that I gave him as a gift for his last birthday, as my arms wrapped themselves around my man.

_“Let’s go.”_  His hands were searching for mine behind his back and he grabbed at them, holding them in front of his body.

_“What? Like, Now?”_  I was surprised that he wanted to leave so early. After all, the party had just begun.

He nodded his head, a smirk on his face, before he let go of one of my hand but was holding tighter to my other one. Finn walked out of the room, pulling me along behind him and I knew that I needed to keep the pace. Giggling, I rushed behind him and we ended running down the hall until we stepped out into the dark night sky.

We raced each other to Finn’s car, giggling like children along the way until I pretend that I lost one of my heels and Finn ran back to get it. I took the chance and took off the second shoe before I ran to the car as fast as I could. When I was there first, I leaned against the car and waited for Finn to return with my shoe.

_“Tat’s not fair, luv.”_  He said and kneel down to put the shoe back on my feet.

_“Nothing’s fair in love and war, Finn.”_ I winked down at him as I watched him.

_“Give me yer other shoe.”_ He said and I handed it to him before he put it on my other feet.

_“I feel like Cinderella.”_ I smiled down at him.

_“I hope ye won’t disappear at midnight, then?”_ Finn smiled before he got up again and pushed me against his car before he kissed me, sweet and soft.

He paused and parted from me, I didn’t want the kiss to end and pout at him. He grinned back, before he took off his suit jacket. His white shirt was glowing under the moonlight. Finn didn’t wear anything underneath and I could see every little detail. The nipples were clearly visible, as well as his well-defined abs. I bit into my bottom lip at the sight and Finn couldn’t hold back his grin. He was watching me and he knew damn well what effect he has on me.   
He opened up the door to the back of the car and put his jacket in there before he starts to unbutton his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbow. I was still watching him and he seemed to enjoy it, the smirk was present on this face.

His hands went up to his throat, as he loosened up his tie and took it off completely before he was holding it in his hands.

_“Turn around.”_ Finn instructed.

_“Why?”_ I asked him, puzzled.

_“Yer asking too many questions all the time. Why can’t ye just for once, do what I ask of ye without questioning everyting?”_  Finn began to giggle and we both know that I will never be able to do that. Questioning every little thing is my way of dealing with stress. I always want to be in the loop, I have a hard time letting go.

_“Fine.”_ I sighed and turn myself around, facing the car now.

Finn’s hands resting on my shoulders, before he kissed his way up from my neck to my temple. Goosebumps spread all over my body. Then he lifted his hands off my shoulders and wrapped his tie around my face, covering my eyes.

_“Finn?”_  I called out, feeling kind of nervous and excited at the same time.

_“Shhh.”_  Finn whispered into my ear to calm me down.  _“Trust me.”_ He said before he helped me get in to the car and fasten my seat belt for me.

I nodded and he placed a kiss on my lips before he closed the door and walked around to get into the driver’s seat. I have no idea where he was taking me and I now knew better than to ask, so I was sitting there, listening to the music that was playing softly in the background as we were driving through the night, neither of us saying a word, only an occasional squeeze when Finn’s hand rested on my leg, a form of reassurance. As if he was trying to tell me that everything’s going to be ok. It wasn’t long before I fell asleep with his hand on my lap.

 

* * *

 

I woke up when I felt Finn’s fingertips gently tracing up and down my cheek. I started to panic at first because I couldn’t see a thing but then I remembered Finn blindfolding me and slowly, my heart rate began to slow down again.

_“Are we here?”_  Carefully, I asked him. I wished I could see him.

_“Yeah. Yer been out for a long time.”_ I couldn’t see his face but I know that he was smiling and he probably watched me sleeping. He always does that, even though I told him not to do it. I always felt embarrassed when the first thing I saw when I opened up my eyes, was his set of blue ones in return. It always meant that he had been watching me.

I sat up straight before my hands shot up and I tried to grab at the tie that was still around my eyes.

_“Ah ah ah..”_  Finn laughed and took my hand, holding them in his. _“I am the one who’s taking it off. But not now. C’mon.”_ He opened the door on his side and came around to open up the passenger’s door for me. Finn took my hand to help me out of the car.

It’s funny how when one of your senses is not working, the others will compensate. I could smell salt in the air and heard the waves of the ocean.

My lips curved into a smile. I haven’t been to the beach in months and I have really missed it. Every time Finn and me wanted to make a beach trip, something urgent came up, which left me numb and devastated. I grew up close to a beach and my heart can only be full when I can see the endless ocean with the wind rustling through my hair.

_“Take off yer shoes.”_  He said and this time, I didn’t question him one bit. I took my shoes off and Finn placed my hand in his, together we took a step forward.

I could feel the smooth sand under my bare feet and couldn’t stop smiling. Finn walked behind me and freed me from the blindfold. He let the tie drop to the sand and wrapped his arms around my body from behind before bending down to softly kiss my neck down to my shoulders. I love how his beard was tickling me.

We stood there in silence. I placed my hands over his arms, and enjoyed the sound of the waves. I was happy and in awe at the same time. The ocean was mirroring the stars above.

Finn started to kiss my shoulders again, humming the tune to Ed Sheeran’s  _ **“Thinking Out Loud”**_  before his mouth was so close to my ears that I could feel his breathing.

_**“Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars..”**_  Finn began to sing and I started to chuckle before I turn myself around, facing him.

_“You’re a terrible singer. I’m glad you don’t sing for a living.”_  I giggled before he lifted me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. We slow dance under the light of the moon and stars our noses touch in intimacy before we kissed.

Finn walked closer to the water, with me still around his waist and our lips attached to each other before he dropped me down, my feet hitting the water and to my surprise, it was warmer than I thought it would be.

_“What are you doing?”_ I asked Finn, when I saw that he was in the process to rid himself off his clothes.

_“Ya eva been skinny dipping?”_  He smirked and took off his underwear until he was standing naked before me.

_“Uhm.. What if someone sees us?”_  Nervously, I fidgeted with my hands.

Sometimes I hate my insecurity. I wished I could be more like Finn. Even though he is a shy person himself, he always tries to bring the best out of me. It’s like we’re experiencing everything together and he would encourage me to do things I never thought I could.

_“C’mon. You’ve got to live a little. I can’t always be there to talk ya into tings. I want ya to live a full life. In order to do tat, ye gotta do what I tell ya to. Get out of tat dress.”_ He giggled and was halfway into the ocean already, walking further in, while I was still debating with myself.

_“What do you mean, you can’t always be here?”_  I yelled at Finn but he was already too far out.

It’s all or nothing then, I thought, when I pulled the zipper of my dress down and stepped out of it. I sighed when I was standing there, feeling exposed enough in my underwear. Another deep breath, another look around, making sure that no one was there, before I took off my bra and panty and followed Finn into the water.

He smiled brightly when he saw that finally, I could make up my mind to join him. Finn swam towards me, meeting me where the water was shallow and I could still stand. It wasn’t cold at all, even with the wind, with him, I felt warm.

_“Thank you.”_ I said as he was holding me close.

_“What for?”_  Finn smirked and held me closer than before.

_“For bringing me here. For always being there for me. For everything.”_ I looked up at him and I could see worry on his face which disappeared at soon as he saw that I was looking at him and he began to smile again.

Finn lifted me up again as I hooked my feet behind his back, my arms around his neck. Our noses touch before our lips meet and the kiss grew more passionate.

I grind my hips around his waist and I could feel him getting hard while he breathed into my mouth. We were skin on skin and my nipples are getting hard, pointing at his chest. Finn made me lean back a little so he could kiss a trail down my neck to my nipple, sucking them in one by one before he licked a trail up again to meet my lips. I could taste the salt on his tongue.

He was holding me up with only one arm, in the water, I must feel weightless. His other hand wander around to the little space between us and Finn had to squeeze his hand in before he could touch my pussy which was slippery and wet, all ready for him.

The sound he made when he felt my juice was adorable and it made me smile right into the kiss. I was grinding my hips on his hand and fingers now, making him groan when his fingers slipped into my pussy and he felt how warm and wet I was.

_“I want you, Finn.”_  I whispered into the kiss and Finn only nodded in reply before he pulled his fingers out and reached down to place his cock at my entrance.

He rubbed against my clit at first, trying to tease me but it didn’t work. It never did. Finn was always too eager to be inside himself that he always failed when he tries to tease. When he pushed in the tip of his cock, he placed his hand around my bottom again, holding on to me while he pulled me against his hips, his cock filling me up and the both of us let out a sigh of satisfaction.

We began to move in sync, the water warm around us as we produced our own little waves with our movements. I was holding on to Finn, as he began to move faster in and out of me. I could feel that it wouldn’t be long. He sucked at my lips while one of my hand tangle itself in his beard, grabbing at his face, pulling him close.

Finn took one hand and squeezed it in between our bodies again, rubbing with his thumb on my throbbing clit, circling it above my bud, while he continues to fuck me. The pace of his rubbing increases with the speed of his movement. And now, it won’t be long for me, too.

_“Finn..”_  A soft sound escaped my mouth when I felt a rush of an orgasm wash over me, making me bite down on his bottom lip.

_“Mmmhh..”_ Finn growled as my walls tighten around his cock. The pressure of it made him cum instantly and Finn filled me up with his cum while he licks up and down my neck before biting into my shoulder, leaving a visible mark.

He pulled out of me and let me down again before he pulled me into his arms again, holding me tight as if he never wanted to let go of me.

_“I luv ya.”_  Finn muttered against the top of my head before he placed a soft kiss on it.

_“I love you too.”_  I placed my head on his chest.  _“I want to stay like this forever.”_

_“It’s like our little paradise, innit?”_ Finn replied and breathed into the top of my head.

After a while, Finn began to hum again.

_**“Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars..”**_  He softly sang and he holds me close to his chest. His arms around my shoulders.

_**“Place your head on my beating heart..”**_  He sang next, I could hear his voice through his chest.

But that was when I realized something was not right. Beating heart? But the only beating heart I could hear was mine.

I freed myself from his embrace and looked up at Finn. He had tears in his eyes.

_“Finn? What’s going on?”_  I asked carefully, I could feel my own tears building up.

_“You’ve got to go. I’ll be here waiting for ya. Always. Here by the ocean, the place ya love most.”_  Finn said as he bent down to kiss my cheek.

_“I don’t understand?”_  I said, clearly confused.

It was then that I realized that my vision started to blur. I could only make out the shape of Finn before I was sucked into a black hole.

 

* * *

 

I woke up again on a bed, a machine was beeping next to my head. I started to panic as I didn’t know where I was. I wanted to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. Everything felt so dry. How did I get here? I was with Finn just a moment ago?

I turn my head to the side and saw Bayley. She was sleeping in a chair before she got woken up by my rustling. She was still wearing the dress from last night.

_“Sweetie, you’re awake!”_ Bayley was overjoyed and stood up, wanting to hug me but I let out a soft cry because everything hurt.

_“Aww..I’m sorry.”_ She said and let me go again.

I try to speak but my mouth was too dry. No voice was coming out of it. Bayley noticed and handed me a glass of water with a straw. Even drinking was painful.

_“W..w..what.”_  I manage to say and had to pause of exhaustion, my voice barely audible.

_“You want to know what happened?”_  Bayley said and sat down again, cupping my hand in hers. I nodded my head.

_“You and Finn got into a car accident. There’s more detail but I will save that for later when you’re feeling better.”_  Bayley said, tears in her eyes.  _“I called your parents. They’re on their way and will be arriving in the morning.”_

I nodded as if to tell her that I understand but I really didn’t. We were on our way back, Finn had a surprise for me.

A single tear ran down my cheek when I started to put the pieces together. I turn my face towards Bayley.

_“F..Fi..”_  I stuttered.

_“I’m sorry.”_ Bayley looked down at our hands and started to sob.

That was when I screamed on the top of my lungs. Still, the voice was not audible enough to express my emotions. Bayley was squeezing my hand as tears ran down my face.

_“But you know, he did safe you. He pulled you out and made sure you were safe.”_ Bayley tries to say while she was crying.

_“And he had this in his pocket.”_ She took the little box from the stand next to my bed and placed it in my hand.

I took it and opened it up to find a princess shaped diamond ring. My sobbing picked on and Bayley stood up again to hug me, this time she was more careful. After she let go of me again, my hospital gown slipped down my shoulders.

_“What’s that?”_  Bayley said, her nose was still blocked and her face puffed from crying.

I turn my head enough to peek at what she was pointing at. A visible bite mark. I looked at it through my tears and I began to smile through all the pain.


End file.
